Cuatro Inviernos
by ParadoxClock
Summary: Como olvidar el primer invierno si en esa estación fue que te conocí. En esa estación fue cuando vi por primera vez esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amo. UsUk. OneShot


******EDIT: ESTA ES LA VERDADERA VERSIÓN- LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBÍ ESTO FUE POR ACCIDENTE Y ERA LA VERSIÓN LLENA DE ERRORES... ahora los arreglé... o almenos la mayoría XD**

******MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO :3**

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Pareja: **Estados Unidos x Inglaterra / Alfred Jones x Arthur Kirkland

**Universo: **Humano

**Extra: **Puede considerarse un poco OC

Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El primer invierno fue la estación en la que te conocí.

Estaba muy apurado y ansioso. Ese día mi sueño de convertirme en un famoso pintor estaba a centímetros de hacerse realidad.

Mi despertador no había funcionado y dormí más de la cuenta. Tomando mis cosas lo más rápido que pude empecé a correr por las calles directo al edificio donde me esperaba la reunión más importante de mi vida.

Pero claro, el mundo no gira a mí alrededor. Miles de personas pasaban a mi lado a la misma velocidad ya sea por trabajo u otras razones. Así que cuando corría en frente del parque de la ciudad, una de esas tantas personas se cruzó en mi camino e hizo que tirara mi cuaderno de bocetos.

En el medio del frío viento las hojas se desparramaron por todos lados, pero a la persona que había ocasionado el tropiezo no le importó y siguió de largo. No lo culpo. Seguramente, como ya dije, también tenía un lugar importante al cual llegar rápido.

Y fue al girarme a buscar las demás hojas que me faltaban cuando te vi.

La única persona entre la multitud que se detuvo a ayudarme.

Me diste las hojas y te agradecí con una sonrisa, no sin antes admirar tus ojos por un momento. Un hermoso color verde esmeralda.

Me sentí como un estúpido. Es decir, debe ser un poco extraño que una persona se te quede mirando sin decir nada, pero no pude evitarlo. Nunca había visto unos ojos así.

Tapaste un poco tu cara con la bufanda que llevabas y en un tono tímido dijiste "No fue nada… me gustaron estos dibujos… tu talento es increíble"

**-.-.-.-**

En la primera primavera, me animé a invitarte a salir.

Te veías un poco sorprendido cuando te lo dije, pero de todas formas aceptaste.

Había pasado todo el invierno saludándote desde lejos cada vez que nos encontrábamos al pasar por el parque (cosa que rara vez sucedía). Tardé tres meses, pero logré juntar el valor suficiente. Nos divertimos mucho juntos.

Al principio fueron salidas amistosas, pero al pasar el tiempo era obvio que había algo más entre nosotros. Pasábamos horas y horas hablando por teléfono o simplemente enviándonos mensajes.

La primera primavera también fue la estación en la que te declaré mi amor.

En ese momento no entendí porque me rechazaste. Yo sabía que me amabas tanto como yo te amaba, pero al escuchar esas dos palabras me pediste perdón y te alejaste de mí.

**-.-.-.-**

En el primer verano mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Mis creaciones fueron reconocidas en el mundo del arte y conseguí la fama. A los críticos les sorprendía mi talento a tan temprana edad… pero eso ya no me importaba.

Estaba más preocupado por lo que hacías.

Nunca dejé de saludarte cuando te veía por el parque, pero el problema era que ahora me ignorabas… y eso me lastimaba mucho.

Cuando quería acercarme, te ibas de inmediato.

Varias noches pasé pensando en alguna posible razón. Llegué a muchas causas pero ninguna me convencía.

Una tarde a mitad de verano, no te dejé escapar. Te pedí una explicación.

Entendiste que era injusto para mí el haberme dejado así. Tomaste mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia tu casa. Supongo que elegiste ese lugar porque en tu mente era el más seguro. Después de todo, ya habíamos estado en esa casa muchas veces. Allí podíamos hablar tranquilos.

Dijiste que no era mi culpa, que no había hecho nada malo. Dijiste que la razón por la que no podías estar conmigo era porque nadie podía estar a tu lado. Qué un día llegaría a odiarte y te abandonaría. Te pregunté por qué llegaría a odiarte y no respondiste. Solo miraste hacía otro lado.

Noté el miedo el tus palabras.

En ese instante todo tuvo sentido. Nunca me habías hablado de tu familia… o me habías presentado a alguno de tus amigos.

Tal vez la causa era una mala relación con los primeros (al igual que yo)… y la falta de los segundos.

Entonces me di cuenta por tu mirada, que seguramente eras una de esas personas. Las personas que han sufrido lo suficiente como para no querer relacionarse con nadie más. Las personas que han sufrido lo suficiente como para no empezar algo por miedo a que termine.

No te pregunté sobre tu pasado, en vez de eso abrí mis brazos y te envolví en ellos.

"Yo nunca voy a dejarte ir"

"Alfred… ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?"

"Porque mi amor es demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo…"

El primer verano también fue la estación en la que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

**-.-.-.-**

Lo que contaría como el segundo otoño e invierno fueron los meses más felices para nosotros.

Decidimos llevar nuestra relación a un paso lento (pero eso no significa nada malo).

A lo largo de esos meses, gracias a mi profesión, pudimos realizar varios viajes alrededor del mundo. A medida que mi fama aumentaba, las exposiciones de arte también y con ellas conocíamos cada vez más personas del medio que terminaron convirtiéndose en nuestros mejores amigos.

Lo único que me molestaba, era que no querías mostrarte como mi pareja.

Para el resto del mundo éramos algo así como mejores amigos casi hermanos de la infancia… pero nada más.

Hubo veces en las que me molestaba por no poder besarte frente a los demás. Sin embargo, existían ocasiones en las que me alegraba que hubieras tomado esa decisión. Es que a veces las personas, así como son generosas, también son crueles… muy crueles… y no necesariamente con violencia física; es de conocimiento universal que las palabras también sirven como arma.

Nunca me hubiera perdonado el que alguno de esos idiotas te lastimara.

Por eso nunca te forcé a cambiar de opinión.

**-.-.-.-**

Durante la segunda primavera y el segundo verano, como aniversario por el día en que empezamos a salir, nos tomamos un tiempo para nosotros.

Sin que nadie lo notara viajamos a Inglaterra, tu tierra natal, donde pasamos los días en frente a un calmo paisaje lleno de flores, apartados del resto del mundo (nuestros amigos se encargarían luego de inventar algo para la prensa).

El paisaje me sorprendió. No era nada parecido a Estados Unidos.

El verte tan feliz, sonriendo entre las rosas no tenía precio. Tus rosas favoritas. Las rosas blancas.

Lo recuerdo todo.

"Arthur, te amo"

"…Idiota"

Siempre me gustó tu sonrojo ante las muestras de afecto. Siempre fue adictivo para mí.

Tus berrinches ante mis caricias nunca me molestaron porque sabía que después de cada protesta o golpe, venía un abrazo o un beso acompañados por una de tus sonrisas. Tus sonrisas que me derriten al instante.

Pero, sinceramente, el golpe que en verdad me dolió fue el que me diste el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo… tal vez porque no te lo esperabas… o tal vez porque no me expliqué bien.

Lo que hicimos fue un matrimonio simbólico.

Ese día te di un anillo.

La verdad no había pensado nada para mí, porque, bueno, solo pensaba en tus posibles respuestas. Como también querías darme algo, me entregaste un collar que conservabas desde niño. Uno de tus tesoros más preciados que hasta el día de hoy cuido como tal.

El segundo verano también fue, la estación en la que nos volvimos uno por primera vez.

Nuestra primera noche juntos fue mágica. Al sentir tu suave piel, tu calor… tu cuerpo contra el mío no tenía dudas. Nosotros habíamos sido hechos el uno para el otro.

**-.-.-.-**

El tercer otoño e invierno fueron algo extraños.

Lo que me llamó la atención no era tu actitud, eran tus acciones.

Antes de salir de un lugar o antes de ir a algún lugar, siempre te fijabas en todo dos o hasta cinco veces.

Esto empezó a hacerse más frecuente con el tiempo. A veces con preguntas incluidas o contestándome cosas que no te había preguntado.

A veces te encontraba distraído viendo a un punto vacío por varios minutos.

Quizá había hecho algo que te molestó. Quizá te había hecho sentir mal y no me había dado cuenta.

Hice de todo para reparar mi error (incluso sin saber que era), pero, cada vez que se me ocurría algo nuevo para animarte me mirabas extrañado y me preguntabas qué era lo que estaba intentando. Como si no pasara nada y todo fuera mi imaginación.

Me preocupé mucho.

"¿Hice algo malo?"

"No que yo sepa, amor"

No lograba entender. Te miraba a los ojos y eran los mismos de siempre. Ni una pizca de depresión en ellos ni nada. Ahí estaba el mismo amor de siempre.

Tomabas mi rostro entre tus manos y con un tierno beso me preguntabas si me sentía bien. ¿Quizá la fama me estaba estresando?

Y yo seguía sin entender.

**-.-.-.-**

La tercera primavera y el tercer verano fueron las estaciones más difíciles.

El problema de los meses anteriores siguió.

Fue mi culpa el no haberle prestado atención. Pero me di cuenta tarde.

Un día, al igual que el año pasado, preparé todo para ir a Inglaterra, pero… cuando te dije lo del viaje me miraste confundido.

"¿Un viaje? ¿Por qué en primavera?" me preguntaste.

Creí que estabas bromeando… pero te veías muy serio como para que fuera una broma.

Me senté a tu lado y te pedí que me contaras como nos habíamos conocido.

No podía creerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El día más duro de mi vida fue cuando el doctor te diagnosticó alzheimer… y creo que lo oí decir "intermitencias" y "progresivo", pero no lo recuerdo bien porque en ese momento mi cerebro se apagó. Estaba devastado.

Ni siquiera presté atención al porqué estabas enfermo.

Tengo que admitir que fui egoísta, o al menos, uno inconsciente.

Durante semanas te mantuve a mi lado sin saber que eso solo empeoraba tu estado.

No quería admitirlo en ese entonces… pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Quisiste darme ánimos con dulces palabras, pero no sirvió de nada.

Intentaba calmarme pintando, pero no lo lograba. Mi mente ya no estaba ahí. Quise crear un cuadro pero solo terminé rompiendo todo en pedazos.

Fue entonces cuando tuve que anunciar mi retiro del mundo del arte.

Miles de personas intentaron hablar conmigo. Nadie sabía por qué lo hacía y nunca se los dije. Ni se imaginaban que era por tu enfermedad; después de todo, para ellos solo éramos amigos. Aunque se los explicara no lo creerían… por eso me fui sin decir una palabra.

Pasé el resto de los días dándote tantos besos y abrazos como podía. El único momento en el que encontraba paz, era a la noche al verte dormir.

Tu expresión tan serena lograba calmarme y al mismo tiempo me hacía desear que las noches fueran más largas porque sabía que en el día seguirías olvidando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A fines del tercer verano el doctor dijo que debía internarte.

Me negué a hacerlo, pero tuve que.

Ese día me quedé contigo en el hospital… recuerdo que te abracé muy fuertemente y lloraste hasta dormirte.

Tampoco querías estar ahí. Ya para ese entonces habías olvidado gran parte de nuestra historia, pero aún sabías lo suficiente como para pedirme que te la volviera a contar.

Se le informó a tu familia de tu condición, pero aun así, no quisieron verte. Fue por esa razón que se me permitió quedarme a cuidarte.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un día, en el cuarto otoño, salí a llenar unos papeles… y cuando volví a tu habitación me arrojaste con todo lo que tenías cerca.

Te vi muy alterado. Nunca voy a olvidar como se veían tus ojos aquella vez. Aquella vez cuando llamaste a las enfermeras… diciendo que un extraño había entrado a tu habitación.

Pude haberme ido. Después de todo ya no me recordabas… pero… yo te había dicho una vez que mi amor era más fuerte... y que por eso nunca iba a abandonarte. Y era verdad. Por eso no te dejé solo. Incluso cuando escribías "Alfred" en un papel, pero no sabías que ese era mi nombre.

Semanas más tarde, el medicamento que debías tomar, sin que los médicos lo notasen, había destruido tus defensas y enfermaste gravemente. Siempre supe que esas cosas te hacían mal. Siempre lo dije, pero claro, "el experto es el médico" ¿Verdad?

Nuestra vida pasó entonces a tener una pequeña rutina.

Durante el día te leía uno de esos cuentos de hadas y unicornios que siempre amaste y durante la noche besaba tu frente, aguardando a lo que vendría al amanecer.

El día que olvidaste como hablar y escribir fue también el día en que más lloré. Amabas la literatura y creer que todas las historias, todos los mundos que habías encontrado en los libros habían desaparecido de tu cabeza me hacían sentir vacío.

El hecho de que no recordaras todo lo hermoso que veías en la vida a pesar de tu sufrimiento era demasiado. El hecho de que no recordaras nuestros momentos felices era demasiado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los últimos días del cuarto otoño fueron unos días diferentes a cualquier otro.

Cada mañana actuabas como un niño. Mirabas con ojos curiosos a tu alrededor, inspeccionándolo todo… ya que seguramente ya no reconocías los objetos que te rodeaban.

Los doctores consideraron que ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse. Dejaron de darte las medicinas y me informaron que tu tiempo de vida era escaso debido a que el frío se acercaba y debilitaba cada vez más los pocos glóbulos blancos sanos que te quedaban.

La última noche del cuarto otoño no pude contenerme.

Solía llorar mientras dormías, pero… esa vez lo hice en frente de tus ojos.

No me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sentí tu mano en mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y vi los tuyos mirándome con curiosidad. Tus manos tocaron mis lágrimas como si trataras de descubrir de dónde salían.

Estabas recostado en la camilla del hospital. Tomé tus manos en las mías y besé el anillo que te di. En ese momento pasaron miles de recuerdos nuestros por mi mente.

Me acerqué más y más hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. El verde esmeralda resplandecía como nunca… pero lucías cansado. Tus ojos se entrecerraban.

Entonces, de la nada me sonreíste.

Quizá mi cara te parecía graciosa.

"Te amo" te dije y posé mis labios sobre los tuyos.

Se sentía como nuestro primer beso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana del cuarto invierno no despertaste.

El cuarto invierno fue la estación en la que supe que nunca volvería a ver tus hermosos ojos. Esos ojos que me atraparon desde el primer día.

Amor a primera vista. Así se dice.

Lloré mucho al perderte… pero me gusta creer que… en ese último momento… cuando me sonreíste… me gusta creer que por un segundo me recordaste.

No existe persona en el mundo que siquiera se parezca a lo que fuiste. Y no ha de existir jamás… por eso estoy seguro que nunca voy a buscar a otra persona. Y por eso tampoco quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo sin tu presencia.

Mucha gente a mi alrededor… dice que soy joven, que con el tiempo voy a olvidarte… pero yo sé que no es cierto.

Los momentos más felices de mi vida los pasé a tu lado, Arthur.

Mi Arthur… mi dulce Arthur…

Sabes… quizá suene medio tonto… y de seguro me pegarías por esto, pero… te imagino como un ángel…

Sí. Un ángel.

Un hermoso ángel de grandes alas blancas.

El ángel más hermoso del cielo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Alice! ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya estamos por salir de la galería. La excursión terminó y… ¡Alice estás llorando! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Alguien te hizo algo?! ¡¿Dónde está el maldito?! ¡Lo golpearé duro con mi bate de béisb-!

-¡-Cállate, Emily! ¡No es nada de eso! – dijo Alice mientras se sacaba sus anteojos para limpiarlos un poco.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Es… por esto- dijo apuntando enfrente suyo.

-¿Ah?... no… no entiendo…

-¿Sabes quién fue Alfred F. Jones?

-¡Claro que sí!… Ese pintor súper talentoso que se suicidó a los 21 años… ¿Qué hay con él?

-Esto fue lo último que pintó antes de morir… si leyeras esa carta de allá, entenderías

-¿Esa detrás de la vitrina? No, gracias. Es muy larga.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ten respeto…! ... por una triste historia de amor…

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Vámonos, que nos están dejando atrás!

De muy mala gana, Alice caminó detrás de su amiga, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al cuadro frente a ella.

En la pintura se podía ver a un ángel de ojos verdes sosteniendo un gran ramo de rosas blancas mientras sonreía.

En la base del marco podía leerse el título: _"Cuatro Inviernos"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola otra vez, soy Paradox Clock.

Gracias por leer esta historia :3

Este one-shot va dedicado a mi amiga Shey, que me pidió una historia UsUk bien alegre :D

(Después me va a pegar)

Nos vemos!


End file.
